Princess Primrose and the SpringWings part two: Sandsurfer
A big, bright, yellow dragon smiled at the little dragonet who had just came out of an egg. The dragonet had golden scales, with turquoise underscales. She had gills and webbed talons. She also had a powerful tail and a venomous tail. Sandy's egg was hatched. The little dragonet stepped out of the egg. She smiled back at the dragon. "Reef!" the strange dragon called. "The dragonet is here! And she's so adorable!" A big, green dragon came bursting into the room. He had strange things on his talons that seemed to connect all of his claws. He had a big tail. "Aww," said the green dragon. "Adorable! Hi, little dragonet. I'm Reef, your dad. This other dragone is Sandy, your mom. You're a rare hybrid. You're special." The dragonet squealed in delight. She ran over to her dad, who was a little damp, but comfortable. She ran over to her mom, who was delightfully warm. She snuggled in her mom's wings. "We'll call you Sandsurfer," Sandy said. "A hybrid name just for you!" Years later, Sandsurfer flew out of the hot, dusty desert. She needed a break from that! Though she had the same body as her mom, Sandsurfer was more like her dad. She couldn't stand the hotness of a desert! She didn't know why SandWings even had fire since they were probably always warm. Sandsurfer liked to fly to a place near SkyWing territory that had a beautiful lake. It was the perfect place for her. It wasn't too cold, or too hot. Sandsurfer landed near the water. She plunged into the water. She didn't have the glowing scales like most SeaWings, but she could still see in the dark. She could also breathe underwater. She couldn't breathe fire like most SandWings. She was lucky she had a venomous tail! Suddenly, a bright orange male SkyWing saw her swimming. "Hey!" he called. "What are you doing in SkyWing territory? Go back to the desert or the sea or whatever." Sandsurfer climbed out of the water to stand next to the SkyWing. "This isn't your territory! You can't tell me where to go!" The SkyWing looked smug. "Actually it is our territory. We added it last full moon. Get out, before I tell the queen!" Sandsurfer looked at the water sadly. "I just wanted a place to swim. I have to stay in the desert all day, and I love getting a break from it by swimming here." The SkyWing looked at her for a while. "If you teach me how to swim, I won't tell anyone. We'll meet here every night, deal?" Sandsurfer nodded. "Deal." "By the way," the SkyWing said. "My name is Firemouth." Months later Firemouth and Sandsurfer were in love. They did more than swim together. They did lots of things together. They loved each other. One day, Sandsurfer had an egg. She told Firemouth. He suggested that she should move into SkyWing territory with him. She agreed, and they lived together in the Sky Kindom. They loved each other, and were sure to love their dragonet. The end! Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)